


Back Home with Problems

by LovesWifi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bets, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Gold Digger, Jealousy, Kissing, Modeling, Post Reveal, break-up, one-shot?, three year girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Marinette bring home a three year boyfriend. Stuff goes down the drain.





	Back Home with Problems

Marinette is back in Paris, the only problem is that she brought a boy home from London. She has been dating Shawn for three years now. She had left for a fashion school eight years prior. She is now the super model and famous designer, she is basically the princess of the fashion world. 

"Hey guys!" Marinette exclaimed as she saw her friends. She ran over to them and hugged them. 

"Girl! How have you been?!?" Alya exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since the last red carpet attraction!"

"I'm great!" Marinette responded. 

"I kept your secret," Alya whispered. 

"Thanks," Marinette whispered back. She stepped away and gave Nino a hug. 

"If it isn't the Prince of fashion himself, Adrien Agreste," Marinette said giving him a hug. 

"I should be saying the same thing, Princess of the Fashion, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Adrien said pulling away and looking at her. He then took her hand and kissed it. "My Lady long time no see."

"Well, Noir, how did you figure it out?" Marinette exclaimed. 

"Easy, two fashion shows ago I was in one of the front rows and when I saw you wearing your Ladybug dress it kinda just clicked," Adrien said. He was then distracted by a brown headed boy walking up behind her. 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She started to giggle. 

"Guys this is Shawn Walton, my three year boyfriend," Marinette said. "I ran into him during a photo shoot."

"She's the reason why I'm a model now," Shawn said. 

"That's how I know you," Adrien said. 

"Ahh... the famous Adrien Agreste Prince of Fashion," Shawn said. "You she is shipped with both of us. Shanette, Adrinette."

"I mean if that ship ever became true we would rule the fashion world together," Adrien said with a smirk. 

"Yes and our ship is already a thing so people are happy," Shawn shrugged. 

"Well let's make--" Adrien was cut off. 

"This is Nino and Alya," Marinette said cutting in. 

"Nice to meet you," Shawn said shaking their hands after. 

Mari and Shawn's place

"Can I have your friend's numbers?" Shawn asked. 

"Yes here you go," she said then read off the numbers. 

Adrien's House

Shawn: The park across from my girlfriend's parents house be thier

Adrien: Why? Which one?

Shawn: Ladybug and Chat Noir's park. Just be there

Adrien: Why is she dating you?

Shawn: Why do you care? 

Adrien: I'M ONE OF HER BEST FRIENDS. SHE DIDN'T TELL ME?!?

Shawn: lol your friend didn't tell you. She really doesn't care about you then

Adrien: I'll be there

Shawn: okay lover boy

At the Park

"Let's make a bet," Shawn said once Adrien was there. 

"What type of bet?" Adrien asked. 

"The only reason why I'm dating her is because she is famous and I became famous because of her," Shawn said. 

"The only reason I want to be with her is because she is the love of my life," Adrien said. 

"Well I need her and you want her, so here is the game. We each put our ships on our Instagram and Twitter. Whoever wins keeps her," Shawn said with confidence. 

"Deal. This will go on for two weeks," Adrien said shaking his hand. 

Later that Night

Adrien posted a selfie of him and Marinette at a photo shoot. Then wrote underneath wrote: 'Hey guys would you rather ship, Adrinette or Shanette. 

That night Adrien got 1653 likes saying that he should be with Mari. 

Shawn posted a pick of him and Mari in a photo shoot looking over the railing into a river. He then wrote under it: Adrinette or Shanette, you choose. 

Shawn only got 749. 

Next Morning 

"What the heck!?! SHAWN! IN HERE NOW!" Marinette screamed after checking her blown up Instagram. 

"What love?" Shawn asked with a knowing grin. 

"Are you freaking beating on our relationship? We both know Adrinette is going to win!" Marinette exclaimed stomping around the room. They had gotten a room in a hotel while they found a place. 

"Why do you say that?!?" Shawn asked now enraged. 

"Well first of all he has more followers, second people think that you are a gold digger, third he is Prince and I'm Princess. People have been shipping us forever," Marinette said. 

"Well guess what all those are true!" Shawn screamed then immediately shut his mouth. 

"Even the second one?!?" Marinette said. Man, she looked a little bit furious. 

"Yep I used you to launch my career. You happy?!?" Shawn said. 

"NO! I HAVE TO GO!" Marinette said then stormed out. 

She ran down the hall, tears falling. She ran into the stairway. She called upon Tikki and jumped down, near the bottom window she jumped out. She scaled up the building then swung to the Eiffel Tower. 

She called Noir the only person she thought to call. When he picked up she said into her yo-yo. "Noir meet me at the Tower, our meeting spot."

"Sure, My-- um, Purrincess. Be there in two minutes," Chat said then hung up. 

She sat there in silence with tears every couple minutes dripping from her face. Then she heard the all to familiar shoes on the metal. It was almost comforting. 

"Noir!" She said standing. She hugged him hiding her head in his chest. 

"My Lady! What's the matter?!? Did that no good gold digger do something to you?" Chat asked rubbing her back. 

"Yes! He said to my face that he was a gold digger and didn't care about me!" Ladybug cried. "Noir, why would he do that?"

"He doesn't see your worth, like I do," Chat said leaning down and kissed the top of her head. 

"Chat Noir? Would it be bad if I kissed you?" Ladybug asked looking up at him into his emerald eyes. 

"Yes. I don't want to be a rebound. You used my full name," Chat said. 

"I wanted to dump he a year ago when he was cheating on me, but he said if I broke up with over this he would destroy my name," She shuttered over the memory. 

"My Lady you should have come back to Paris then," Chat said. 

"I was on a world tour back then," Ladybug said. 

"Give it a minute wait for Alya to get here then I'll kiss you. We don't start to date at the same time, so if we kiss now then when you are ready to date it will look less suspicious," Chat said. 

They sat on the edge of the tower for ten minutes. When Ladybug was getting up Alya appeared at the bottom of the Tower already presumably recording. She grabbed Chat's hands and pulled him up. 

When he was up Ladybug stood on her tippy toes, Chat leaned down and they met in the middle. 

"My Lady you don't know how long I waited to do that," Chat said with a smirk. 

"I'll talk to you so Noir," Ladybug said then jumped off the tower. 

"Anytime Bugaboo," Chat bowed then jumped off the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks tell me if you want more. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
